When Life Takes A Little Turn
by Decemberist
Summary: When Kirsten Cohen met Ryan Atwood, she didn't know what was ahead of her. Neither did he.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey all, this is my first O.C. fan fic. Enjoy.

* * *

_**

****  
It was another usual sight of teenage boys loitering around the streets during school hours. Kirsten Cohen thanked herself for not letting her son, Seth to be part of those good-for-nothing youths. She never liked driving down the roads of Chino, all thanks to her client who insisted she had to collect the documents from his place. As she took a left turn a familiar tone was heard - her cellphone was ringing. Rummaging through her handbag she took the phone and saw that her son was calling.

"Mom? Are you in Chino yet? Cos if you're not, I'll hang up so that I can call when you are - you know, the right time-right place kind of thing...I saw it in the movies and it's kinda cool, and the receiver doesn't get angry because it was all right timing you see?"

"Seth..." Kirsten sighed "..I'm in Chino. Why are you calling me at this time of day? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I am, mom. Lunch break. Remember the last time you went to Chino? You didn't like it, dad didn't like it and I didn't like it as well. Are you sure you have to get that document from there? Cos..."

"...Seth Cohen," Kirsten interrupted him, feeling annoyed yet at the same time touched that her son would call from school to check on her.

"Alright, I just want to see if everything's okay. Big bellied, drunk, middle-aged men with tattoos isn't your kind of guy, you know.."

"I'm alright honey, now get back there"

"Okay, but remember to call if there's anything. I know I'm in school, but hey, you can call the school, I'm sure they would be happy to hear your voice and they'd do anything to help you out. After all, the cheque dad gave them last summer had them owe us a favor..."

All Kirsten wanted to say at that moment was a plain 'Goodbye' to end the conversation and to concentrate on her driving. Then the thought of those boys she saw earlier changed her mind. She needed to say something.

"Okay, Seth. I get your point. And Seth?"

"Yes, mom?"

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, mom."

That phone call left Kirsten with a slight grin on her face. Maybe coming to Chino wasn't so bad after all, she had the chance of being grateful for what she has - A loving husband and a growing up son who never cease to amaze her from time to time.

* * *

A man saw the Land Rover driving up the street, and smacked his right fist to his left palm.

One boy, one of those Kirsten looked down upon earlier, was observing the whole situation.

* * *

As Kirsten pulled over the curb, busily cursing the town under her breath for agreeing to stop by, the same boy who had been observing her ran up to her and snatched her handbag that was hanging loosely over her shoulder. Kirsten almost fell but she managed to steady herself by clinging to the car door that was half open. The boy stopped and they managed to exchange a glance before he ran off. She wanted to call for help, but realizing the condition of the neighborhood she was in, it was best to keep quiet. Since her ID and other important documents like her driving license was left in the extra compartment in her car, there was nothing much to worry about.

Standing at his doorway was Steven, the one who persuaded Kirsten to get to Chino in the first place. He ran towards Kirsten after he saw what happened and started to apologize frantically.

"I am so sorry Kirsten, I should have known this would happen, these kids here aren't what you normally see in Orange County."

"I'm sure they aren't. Who's that boy who got my bag? He's pretty quick on his feet." Although she was robbed off a few hundreds, she was amazed at the speed the boy went, as though he was trained for this.

"That…..was Ryan Atwood. Lives down the street with his broken family, just like the other kids here. But hey, I'd say that kid just saved your life."

Giving Steven a rather curious look, he read her mind by continuing, "The person who could have robbed you would have been much worse." Leaning towards Kirsten's ear, he whispered, "His mother's good for nothing partner would've gunned you down instead."

Kirsten still didn't understand. But she wasn't going to waste anymore time in Chino, all she could think off was to get the documents and head back home, not wanting to be a part of this rough neighborhood.

But little did she know that that boy who stole her handbag would be pretty much be apart of everything she does…..

* * *

"Hey kid what do you have there?" A.J. grabbed hold of Ryan and took the handbag from his grip. Ryan did not fight back, it was meant to be. If he hadn't done what he did, A.J. would've acted by himself and hurt that lady. Although he wanted very much that A.J. would somehow end up in jail and leave his family alone, he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. He knew his mother needed him, his brother Trey has been jailed, there wasn't anyone left to keep her company.

As A.J. rummaged through the bag, he found a few hundreds and stuffed them into his pocket. He threw the empty bag at Ryan and told him to get lost – he has earned enough for the day, and he didn't want to share it. Ryan ever wonders if his mother ever knew about the money, or if A.J. used it up for his own purposes without telling her. Oh how he hates him. He wondered how that blonde lady felt now, but he was also relieved she didn't leave any of her important belongings in it. 'She's smart,' he thought.

* * *

Kirsten thought about her brand new Prada as she drove back home. 'That boy is lucky,' she thought he might just sell it and earn more cash. Her loss is his gain, and she couldn't help but feel that she had done her good deed for the day.

But there was something about the boy that caught her attention. She didn't know what it was but when the boy stopped to look at her, it was as though he was trying to say he was sorry through his eyes. She tried to recall the name Steven told her, "Ryan Atwood" and something about saving her life. Did he really? She couldn't help but think about that innocent look Ryan had along the way home. It was the same hesitant look Seth had when he was forced to tell what the water polo players did to him.

Thieves are not hesitant. They're supposed to be quick and ruthless.

This boy was not a thief.

She wanted to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the kind reviews. Don't stop:)

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters. **

"Hey honey, how did your trip to Chino go? Everything okay?" That was Sandy Cohen - loving husband and caring father. He knew how much Kirsten hated Chino, the downtown life just wasn't her cup of tea.

"It went okay," replied Kirsten, kissing him back and continued, "but my Prada's gone. So there."

"Aww...take this as an excuse to go shopping then hun," Sandy was now hugging her.

"I never need a reason for that." Kirsten flashed a cheeky grin at him.

Just as they were to take it further, Seth entered the kitchen - disgusted.

"Mom, dad, how many times do I have to tell you that there's a teenager living under this roof? Please, act your age guys! Or at least, get a room?" Seth was pointing his thumb to the stairs as he told them, clearly irritated. "Oh anyway, how was Chino?"

"I lost my Prada."

"Great, another excuse to go shopping then." By this time Seth was pouring some juice into his glass. Just then, Rosa, their maid, entered.

"Don't you dare spill that on the counter. I just polished it," threatened Rosa as she shot a sharp look towards Seth.

"Okay, okay.. Mom, what are you paying her? She's threatening your son now!"

Kirsten and Sandy exchanged satisfying smiles on their 16 year old son.

A confused Seth looked down as though he spilled something, and asked, "What?"

* * *

Ryan Atwood didn't like his life at all. He didn't like the idea of working at the construction site when other boys his age were at school. His grades were above average, and if given the chance he knew he would be able to achieve something great - and not stuck in this construction area.

Trey.

His older brother Trey was hard to hate - hard to love either. He supported the family by earning daily wages but ever since his mischief landed him in jail for 2 years, Ryan had to take over. His mother didn't help though, being constantly drunk and sticking to A.J. all the time. She had no idea how much cash A.J. has kept from her, and how he wasted it all on gambling, alcohol and drugs. He knew A.J. had a gun, and he would use it on his own free will. He would've used it on Kirsten as well. Ryan had no choice.

"Hey son, are you going back to work or are you just going to stand there with the shovel?" a voice yelled from behind.

Frustrated and dissatisfied, Ryan dug the shovel into the cement.

* * *

"Kiki, I need you to search for...Kiki? Kiki!" Caleb Nichols didn't like distraction. But he loved his daughter, and she was normally very alert - just not this time.

Shaking it off, Kirsten bounced back to reality and looked up just to see her father tapping her shoulder. "Uh..Dad? Yes? What is it?"

"I think that question should be proposed to you. I'm not the one distracted."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about... never mind. What is it that you want me to do?" asked Kirsten, changing the subject.

"It's alright. Take a break today, Kiki. Go home. I'll ask Mel to take over today."

Surprised by her father's compassion, Kirsten hesitated at first but went with it anyway. She couldn't stop thinking about Ryan. Not that younger boys are her type but she wanted to know the person behind that cold, yet innocent look.

She knew what she was going to do with all her free time.

* * *

"Cohen! How blind can you get! I bought this just two day ago and this is my first time wearing it!" That was Summer Roberts, obviously very angry at Seth for spilling soda all over her top. He liked her a lot, and he sure wasn't happy when she wasn't either.

"Wow, Summer. You know what? I don't think I ruined your outfit.. I think I just added some finesse onto it. You see the soaked part? It darkens the fabric, giving it a little bit of shade... Yeah..that's right Summer..."

Summer looked as though she was about to explode. Her best friend, Marrissa Cooper, Seth's neighbour, just stood aside, containing a laugh. There was just something about Seth that she knew Summer and him would make a perfect couple. But not just yet...

"Cohen! You're just unbelievable! If I can't get this stain off my shirt you better pray you're transported to somewhere on the other side and get a name change!"

"Nice thought Summer.. I never really did like Seth anyway.. I'll probably move to Iraq and call myself Saddam. Saddam Cohen. What do you think? Cliche?"

As Summer couldn't stand him any longer, she strongly shoved him aside and stomped off.

"Oooooh..such anger.. Me like.." said Seth with a slight Italian accent. "How do you stand her anyway Marrissa?"

"I don't have to put up with her Seth. Only you do. See you around." Marrissa smiled as she went to join her friend.

* * *

Kirsten did not know where to start. Going back to Chino wasn't such an inviting idea but she knew she had to if she wanted to see Ryan. She heaved a little sigh and took a right turn - she needed to reimburse her caffeine intake. Stopping by a local cafe, she stepped behind the line waiting for her turn. Just then, a familiar face entered the cafe - it was Ryan.

As he lined up behind Kirsten, not aware that it was her, Kirsten wondered if she should call him. 'What is a Chino boy doing in this cafe anyway?' she thought.

Then she had an idea.

When it was Ryan's turn to pay, the cashier told him the lady in front of him has paid for his order. Surprised, he told the cashier it had to be a mistake.

"Is your name Ryan?" the cashier politely asked.

"Er...yeah...how'd you...?

"That lady told you to meet her next door, the souvenir shop. Now if you'll excuse me, next customer please." she flashed him a friendly smile.

Feeling odd, Ryan took his latte and headed next door. And there she stood. The lady he stole from - just yesterday in Chino. What does she want? Has she called the cops?

Just as he was about to turn and run away, Kirsten grabbed his arm firmly and told him.

"Don't, please, I won't hurt you. I'm not angry at whatever happened yesterday. I just want to talk. Can we find a place to sit?"

Ryan wasn't very sure if that was a good idea. But every inch in his body told him he should agree with her. Looking at her with curious eyes, he wondered.

_'What does she want?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I really don't know how to express my gratitude for the reviews! Thank you thank you and thank you! Keep them coming. As they say, "Feedback is the breakfast of champions!" Peace!**_

_**Just a little note to Panz : When you have a son like Seth, you're bound to have such expressions all the time:) **_

* * *

Disclaimer : Nope, don't own anyone of em. There ya go.

'That didn't take long,' Sandy thought. Clearing the files away from his desk, he was rather surprised that his client didn't take most of his time like he thought he would. Looking at his schedule he had two more hours before his next client. Glancing at his watch it showed exactly what his stomach wanted - lunch time.

He thought of Kirsten and wondered if he could join her for lunch. Of course, the thought of Caleb around could spoil anyone's appetite - especially Sandy's, but he wouldn't mind. After all, Kirsten was always there to back him. His lack of excitement in his cases so far was also slowing him down, it would be nice to have someone to bicker with once in awhile.

Picking up his cellphone, he began calling her office.

"Hello, Newport Corperation, how may I help you?" an operator asked.

"I'd like to speak to Kirsten Cohen please."

"Just a moment sir, I'll forward you to her line. Thanks for waiting."

Sandy knew he shouldn't have lost her new private number, he hated to wait to speak to his wife. Just then, the sound of the receiver being picked up was heard.

"Honey, guess what? Mr. Chang had pity on me and felt like he should allow me to spend some time with you. What about lunch? I know your father's going to be there, but yeah, I'll go easy on the old man this time."

"Sandford?"

"Caleb?" That wasn't good. Sandy began to feel uneasy but before he could say anything Caleb interrupted his thoughts.

"Kiki isn't here right now, you might want to try calling her at home. And the next time you call it would be more appropriate to say a 'hello' first." Caleb did not sound angry but his voice was rather stern.

"She's not working?" asked Sandy, feeling surprised.

"I told her to take some time off, she looked like she could use some rest. You should be more aware of that Sandford, you're her husband."

"I appreciate your advice Caleb, but yes I'll try home. Bye."

Sandy didn't like to speak to Caleb, and heaved a sigh of relief as he hung up. Next thing he knew, he was calling the house.

"Hello, Cohen's residence." That didn't sound like Kirsten, it was Rosa. She sounded slightly irritated, but that was how she has sounded all the time, so it was no big deal.

"Hi Rosa, this is Sandy. Is Kirsten around?"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her since she left for work."

Feeling a little dissapointed, he replied, "Alright Rosa, thanks anyway. Oh yes, have you fixed the curtain panel in my bedroom? It fell off last night, uh.."

"No need for details Mr Cohen. I've fixed it already."

"Thank you Rosa, what would I do without you?"

"You really want to know? Nothing."

Sandy agreed with her, if it wasn't for her, many things in the household would have not been in order. Worst still, Kirsten might resort to cooking. Now that was a thought

"You know what? You're so right. Now I would like to stick around and tell you how appreciatice we all are but I really have to go."

"Don't bother. Good day."

"Bye."

Raising an eyebrow as he closed the call, he wondered where Kirsten went. For one last attempt, he called her cell.

It was turned off. It probably ran out of power. Putting his phone into his pocket, he sighed.

Looked like he had to have his lunch all alone.

* * *

"How'd you know my name?" Ryan asked Kirsten suspiciously. He wasn't very used to upper class knowing who he was. He began to wonder if his name was already printed in the Federal Department as the most wanted youth. 

"Your neighbour, Steven McShire told me. He's one of my clients." Kirsten was carefully observing Ryan and spoke very gently, not wanting to step on his nerves. This kid stole her handbag, God knows what he was about to do next.

"Look, if you want your money back, I don't have it. But if you want your handbag, I'll see what I can do for you. Just don't...don't send me to the cops. Please Miss..."

"Call me Kirsten."

Ryan looked down. He did not know what to do, but somehow he had a feeling that Kirsten wasn't there to punish or to hand him over to the cops. There was something else. Although he did not give her a very good first impression - he never gave any first good impressions anyway - he could sense that there wasn't hatred in her, but more like...curiosity.

'Listen, Ryan, I am not going to have you arrested and I have no intentions of taking my bag back." Kirsten's voice was now firm and sure.

"Then...what do you want to talk about?"

"Mr. McShire told me that you actually prevented me from getting hurt? What does that mean?"

Ryan didn't know what to say. He would gladly expose A.J.'s ugly side and clear his own name but after all, A.J. was like family. Whether he liked it or not, his mother considered him family more than Ryan himself. He hesitated.

Kirsten saw him fidgeting his fingers, although he tried hard not to show it. As she looked at Ryan, she saw a little bit of fear, but also the sense of responsibility of wanting to protect the people in his life. She was in awe, but still, she wanted to know.

"You didn't steal it for yourself."

Ryan looked up. Kirsten continued.

"The handbag, the money. You didn't steal them for yourself."

Ryan was taken aback by her words. No one saw the good in him before, or more like, this is the first time he wasn't blamed for his actions. Somehow, he felt relieved.

Kirsten noticed that Ryan was about to speak, so she encouraged him.

"Tell me. It's okay. I may be Caleb Nichols daughter but I am definitely none like him when it comes to confidentiality." She wasn't even sure if he knew what that meant.

Word by word, Ryan told her everything - his mother, A.J., his brother, his life.

And for the very first time, Kirsten was lost for words. She couldn't imagine Seth going through the life Ryan has. He wouldn't have tolerated Chino, well, Chino wouldn't have tolerated him either. Then she thought about Ryan's mother. Her own mother died of cancer, but before that Kirsten and her mother was very close. She knew if her mother had the chance to come back, things would've been so different. Her life would've been richer, happier - Thank God for Sandy. But then again, it might have been the stress and pain for living alone that caused Ryan's mother to act that way. Whatever it is, Ryan's case was, sad. Why did she ask him in the first place? Why did he bring up his unhappy side? What has she done to that poor kid. No, he's not a kid. Seth's a kid. Ryan...Ryan's a young man who wants a chance to be a kid again.

"Uh...Mrs. Cohen?"

Ryan's voice snapped her back to reality. Kirsten did not know what to say to him. 'Sorry'? 'Thank you'?

"Are you okay, Mrs. Cohen?" asked Ryan, looking slightly concerned for this stranger.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just doing a little bit of thinking. What time is it now? Oh my, it's quite late, if I don't go home soon my husband and son will start a search party for me. Here's my business card Ryan, call me if you need anything."

"After I stole your Prada?"

"This time, you don't have to steal." Kirsten gave him a friendly smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"You said you have a son, Mrs. Cohen?"

"Please, it's Kirsten." Ryan nodded. "Yes, I do. As a matter of fact he's about the same age as you."

"He's a lucky guy." Ryan gave a shy grin.

"Why do you say that Ryan?"

"Well, he's got a mother who listens. I'd be lucky if Dawn was to just sit down and be sober for 10 minutes."

"Where do you work, Ryan?"

"At the construction site just around the corner," By now Ryan was throwing his cup into the bin.

"I see. Well, I'll see you around. Is that okay with you Ryan?"

"Yeah, but I don't think the construction site's a good place for ladies with Jimmy Choo's," remarked Ryan as he pointed towards her heels.

Kirsten couldn't help but smile at his sarcastic remark. She unlocked her car and waved goodbye to Ryan before driving away. Ryan managed to give a small wave back.

As she left, Ryan felt a tinge of hope, or at least a nice feeling. It was like the first time he befriended Arturo and Teresa, his Chino friends. Maybe this is it, maybe he has made another new friend. 'She's a little strange, but she's nice,' he thought as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey dad." Seth was in the living room pressing away his Playstation Controller. 

Sandy was busily taking off his tie while observing his son's game.

"Hey son. Where's your mother?"

"Mom? You mean Kirsten Cohen?"

"Seth.."

"No, I was stuck in the house with a lady named Rosa ever since I got home. No sir, no Kirsten." Offering a second controller to Sandy, he asked "But there's a hot babe in this game named Suzie and she's super nice to you when you win the round. Wanna play?"

"No, Seth, I do not want to cheat on your mother."

"See? That's the reason why marriage isn't on the top of my list. I can't imagine a life without Suzie."

"Seth, if you stick to this for too long, you won't have a life at all."

Sandy walked to the kitchen, seeing that Rosa was obviously preparing something for dinner.

"Hey Rosa. Did Kirsten call home?"

"No Mr. Cohen. And if you want nice pork roast for dinner you better step out of the kitchen." And with that she continued her cooking.

Sandy was used to her abruptness, as he dialled her cell once more, he received the same response he got earlier.

He was getting worried.

* * *

As Kirsten was driving home slowly, she heard herself muttering, 

"Seth Ezekiel Cohen, you just don't know how lucky you are."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! Just do what you do and I'll try my best to satisfy you! (Hey it rhymes) **_

_**Panz, aren't we all?**_

_** SVOC Luva, you just gotta keep reading. :)  
**_

_** Here is Chapter Four.**_

* * *

Disclaimer : No...not mine...sniff 

Walking home alone was one of Ryan's favourite things to do. That was the only time that he could observe other people without them observing him in return as though as he was some sort of criminal. At the same time he was away from a place he had to call home, where his drunkard mother and her drug-addict partner weren't very welcoming to him. Although he didn't like what Trey did, somehow he wanted Trey to be there, at least he had someone to talk to. But that didn't really matter that day, he had a very nice talk with Kirsten and for once he actually felt important. He wondered when they were going to meet again, but he did not put any high hopes on it - after all, what would a lady from the higher society wanted to do with him?

Kicking the can on the street, he walked home slowly - hoping the journey wouldn't end.

* * *

When Kirsten arrived home, she was dead tired. Caleb gave her a day off to take a break, he sure would be surprised the next day to see her even more worn out. She started to think of the excuses she could use for tomorrow as she walked into the house. 

"Hey honey, where have you been? I called your office and Caleb said you were on leave. I tried home and your cell but none worked." Sandy was relieved that his wife was home, but he could sense that she has had a long day. He regretted posing questions as soon as she came in, but there was nothing he could do but to wait for her answer now.

Kirsten put her handbag on the couch and ruffled Seth's hair as he said something about ''her husband's being very obedient tonight'' to her and got back to his game. She smiled back and turned to Sandy and said, "I had a long day hun, let me get my bath first and I'll tell you everything later okay?" She gave Sandy a peck on the cheek and headed upstairs, massaging her own shoulders. She didn't like to keep Sandy on hold but she really needed a bath to refresh herself. After all, she wasn't even sure if Sandy would approve the idea of meeting the boy who stole from her. Taking a bath would be a good idea as she could use a little time to figure out what to say to Sandy and Caleb.

* * *

As Ryan reached the outside of his house, he let out a heavy sigh. 

_'Here goes,'_ he thought. He took out his daily earnings from his pocket and carefully divided the amount of money that he had. He knew he had to save some for himself - his mom and A.J. were the last people on earth who knew what "allowance" is. He didn't take much for himself, just enough to get himself lunch and hopefully dinner for the next day. He placed the money that he wanted to keep into his left pocket, and flattening the surface so that A.J. would not be able to notice that there was something in it.

Just before he unlocked the door he could hear his mother screaming. And just a few seconds after that he heard the crashing sound of glass against the closed door. Without wasting any more time, Ryan opened the door just to see A.J. throwing Dawn onto the floor and hitting her.

"STOP! Stop it! Get off her A.J.!" Ryan was struggling to pull him away from her. _'God, is he heavy,'_ he thought as he continued to pull. By now, A.J. was getting really irritated and turned to hit Ryan in the face. Ryan fell to the ground and A.J. continued to punch him to the ground. As Ryan was clutching his stomach in pain from the punches, A.J. continued to kick him, causing him to wince in pain. Dawn could do nothing but watch.

"So you want a piece of me ay boy! You don't come into the picture when I'm giving your mother a lesson! You hear me!" shouted A.J. in between kicks. Ryan was in so much pain that he could not answer. He could see his blood staining the floor as he continued to feel A.J.'s soles on top of him, producing more pain with every strike. For one moment he thought he was going to die. Just as A.J.'s had enough, he grabbed Ryan by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

Breathing down his neck, Ryan could smell the alcohol from A.J.'s breath. "Where's the money?"

His hands trembling, not with fear, but with hesitation, he handed over the money from his right pocket. A.J. snatched it from his hands and started counting. When he was satisfied he let Ryan go and stepped out of the house, slamming the door. Ryan just slipped to the ground, silently praying nothing in him was broken.

The house was quiet all of a sudden, all Ryan could hear was his mother crying. He crawled painfully towards Dawn and slowly asked,

"You okay?"

Dawn continued to cry and told her son in between sobs,

"You have to leave this house Ryan. If you don't A.J.'s going to kill you sooner or later. Look at you, he came this close to putting your lights off!" she sounded a little bit more angry by then.

Ryan didn't understand. Where could he go? And to leave Dawn behind with A.J.? As Ryan's knees and palms were on the floor, Dawn held his face and gave him a hard slap.

"Aren't you listening? I said LEAVE!" She slapped him one more time, "RYAN!"

Ryan didn't have the time to think what was best for him and his mother. She was so desperate on wanting him to leave that his legs obeyed her as he walked out the door. He walked down the street - not knowing where to go - with tears of anger falling down his cheeks. He was in pain, yet he felt numb. Feeling his left pocket, he was somehow a little glad that the money was still there. But he wasn't about to let A.J. get away for the things he did to the family. He would find a way to get him out of the house, but not just yet - he was in no condition to face him at that moment. All he wanted to do now was to runaway, and find a place where he could rest.

Then he felt something else in his pocket. He took the hard material out and realized it was Kirsten's business card.

_"Call me if you need anything"_ he remembered her words. His steps stopped as he glanced at the phone booth in front of him.

_"Remember, trust no one, and look after yourself. Do not bow down to anyone". _Trey's words to him before he left for prison placed Ryan in a dilemma.

_'Should I?'_ Ryan thought as he fiddled the card in his hand. The taste of blood in his mouth and his tired body was tempting him badly.

_'Damn you, Trey'_ were the words in Ryan's head as he walked past the phone booth, keeping the card into his pocket.

This wasn't his day at all.

* * *

"Seth Cohen!" 

Seth recognized that voice. The last time he spoke to her she was very keen on sending him away. He wondered if the stain was removable.

"Summer! What a pleasant surprise! What is it that I can do for you now this time?"

Summer threw the shirt that he poured soda on the other day to him.

"It's still there!"

"Wow! Isn't that great! Now you'll have a permanent color shade on it! Hey, you have any more of these, I could pour more soda on them and we can start a business."

"Cohen, the only people who would want you for a business partner would be those as mentally challenged as you!"

"Alright, alright, so what do you want me to do?"

"I don't care how you do it, but I want you to get me a new one. Otherwise, you'd better put that 'Saddam' plan of yours into action!"

Without giving him a chance to respond, she stormed off, leaving him with the shirt.

Just then, Luke - Seth's most disliked water polo player - passed by and saw Seth him the shirt.

"Move away, queer." Luke snarled.

"At least I don't shave my chest." answered Seth.

"What did you say?"

"You didn't hear that Luke? I said that you look great in that vest."

* * *

Just as she was about to leave her desk, her phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, just calling to check up on you. Are you sure you don't want to take a break? You shouldn't have gone down to the orphanage to see those kids yesterday, we could have done that together on the weekends."

She loved it when he was concerned. Kirsten didn't like lying to Sandy, he was, as a matter of fact, the only person she could trust. However, she figured out that telling her husband about her meeting with Ryan wasn't necessary, after all it's not like she was going to see him everyday.

"Yes honey, I'm fine. I just wanted to see those kids, since I had the time. But we could go again this weekend if you want."

"Yes, but..."

"Listen, I've got to go now..." Kirsten interrupted him as she saw Caleb at her door. She wasn't going to let her husband hear another lie.

"Alright, see you at home. I love you." was all Sandy managed to say.

"Okay, I love you too."

Caleb entered her room just as she hung up.

"Kiki I need you to contact Ms Jenson about the contract. She was supposed to call up yesterday, but then again, that's Ms Jenson. Do you mind?"

"No, no, I'll give her a call."

"If I'm not mistaken Kiki, you look even more tired than yesterday. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, dad."

"Very well then, I'll be out from the office today. You can handle the reps from Flagston Coorperation when they're here."

"Where are you going?" Kirsten was relieved Caleb did not ask her where she had been yesterday.

"I uh...I need to meet up with another client. He couldn't make it here due to unforeseen circumstances. Goodbye Kiki."

As Caleb left, Kirsten couldn't help but feel that she wasn't the only one who was keeping secrets.

* * *

"Hey, hey mister?" A little girl holding a lollipop was now waking Ryan, who spent his night on the cold, steel bench next to the lamp post. As he got up, the sight of dried blood on his shirt scared the little girl away. Her scream did not help Ryan, who now felt as though there were people knocking his head with hammers as though it was a set of drums. His body ached as he struggled to sit up. He silently thanked the girl for waking him, although he felt like he should have been left to die - if that was possible. Burying his head in his hands, he tried to recall the events that happened less than 24 hours ago. 

_A.J...the money...Dawn kicking him out of the house..._

Whatever that happened last night, it sure had to cool off by now, or so he thought. Pulling out some money from his left pocket, his appetite shifted his gaze to the hotdog vendor across the street. If he was lucky, he might be able to get some chilly dogs without scaring 90 percent of the customers away, if he was as much as the other 10 percent. He zipped his jacket to cover his bloodstains and washed his face with the water of the fountain nearby. _'I should look pretty decent by now,'_ he thought. Even though he was still sore from the beat-up last night, he limped his way to the vendor to get his feed.

He wasn't entirely full, but it was enough to last him for a couple of hours. After all, he was going to walk back home and pretended nothing has happened. It was always like that - he would runaway, come back, and earn his keep again.

As he took the corner to his house, he saw something very unusual in front of his house.

Ryan froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I think I'm going to say this as long as reviews keep coming in...THANK YOU! _**

**_Panz, see? I took a day off. ;-)_**

**_and to 21 days till my birthday, if you're Lord Tim, say aye. If you don't know what I'm talking about, well, just so you know it's 10 days to my birthday. :-)_**

**_This is chapter five...enjoy._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS..._**

In a dark, secluded alley somewhere in Orange County two figures seemed to be negotiating on something rather secretive. There was a moment of silence between them - the shorter man seemed a little nervous, while the slightly taller one was very cool and calm - not to mention annoyed too. It wasn't long until the taller one started to speak,

"From this point onwards you have not seen or heard of me. WE have NEVER met."

The taller man was handing over a rather thick envelope to the other guy, whose hands were trembling more and more by the minute.

"N-n-not a word, sir..." said the shorter man in a low, hurried voice. By now he was sweating profusely, with each bead of sweat showing his nervousness. By then the taller man couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh for goodness' sakes take this and wipe yourself! You're going to dirty the envelope!"

He took out his handkerchief and handed it over to the perspiring man, who accepted it immediately. Before he could say thank you, the taller man was gone.

A grin came over his face as he walked off the opposite way.

* * *

What Ryan saw was something that usually happens around the neighbourhood. 

But not at his house.

...not at his house.

Could it be A.J.? Or was it Dawn?

The sight of the ambulance in front of his house made Ryan sick. With the whole neighbourhood crowding around, this definitely wasn't just a broken bone or a deep cut.

"It was a gunshot."

He heard someone say. Ryan glanced to his left and saw two kids talking to one another. Apparently one knew about the incident a little bit more and was telling his friend about it. Ryan felt his head spinning, and the next thing he knew, he was barging into the scene, pushing away officers who were stopping him.

"It's MY HOUSE!" Ryan yelled as he barged his way through. There was only one thing in his mind then, 'Please, not Dawn' was all he could think. As he made all the way to the stretcher where they had placed the victim he noticed the white sheet over the victim's face - which only meant one thing - the victim is dead.

"Hey, hey son, you're not supposed to be here." Someone was shoving him away, apparently the police had arrived, just in time to clear away the crowd.

"What's the prognosis?" asked an officer to the paramedics.

"Three shots, one in the abdomen while two right on the chest. Time of death will be confirmed after tests." By then the paramedic was about to lift the stretcher into the vehicle. Ryan tore his way through ("Hey!" was all the officer managed to say) and lifted the sheet off the victim's face.

It couldn't be.

Dawn.

Dead.

Ryan felt as though he was struck by lightning.

"No...no...Dawn? Mom? Please...answer me...damn...Dawn...Dawn wake up..." Ryan was shaking Dawn, hoping she would return. He knew she wasn't going to wake up and say hello but he didn't want to believe it.

"You know the victim?" the officer started to question Ryan.

'How ridiculous is this guy? Didn't I just called her "mom"?' Ryan didn't care, he continued with his hopeless attempts just to be dissapointed again and again.

"Excuse me son? I asked you a question."

The officer was being really annoying, and Ryan couldn't stand it anymore. With one swift he punched the officer right on his jaw as he fell back, and yelled, "THAT'S MY MOM GODDAMN IT! NOW JUST MOVE YOUR GODDAMN ASS AWAY!"

Ryan returned to Dawn and the paramedics gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him softly, "I'm sorry, but she's gone now. She's not going to wake up." Ryan looked up to that lady, as he felt heat in his eyes coming from the warmth of tears and she continued, "I'm sorry. But you can spend a minute with her here if you want. Uninterrupted." She gave Ryan a reassuring look - but that wasn't what he need. He wanted Dawn back - regardless on how much they disagree with each other, she wanted her back. She wasn't that bad of a mother, despite her constant alcohol intake she managed to bring him and his brother up. Ryan was holding back his tears, eventhough he really wanted to let it all out - but he couldn't. He hugged Dawn tightly, something he had never done before, only that she couldn't hug him back. When he started to get hold of reality, he let her go. He looked at the paramedic and gave her a look telling her he was done. She looked back at him sympathetically and gave him a pat on the shoulder before ushering Dawn's body into the van.

"Look, kid." It was the same officer. Ryan turned around and the officer took a step back, weary of his next move. Ryan gave him a sharp look and asked, "What?"

"You're the victim's son? What's your name?"

"Ryan Atwood."

"Where were you last night at about 9pm to 12 midnight?"

"Around. I was kicked out of the house and I spent my time strolling somewhere near the park." Ryan wasn't in the mood to answer questions eventhough he had nothing to do with the crime. He was thinking about Trey and how to tell him about the news.

Looking at his bloodstained shirt the officer asked where he got those stains from. Ryan told him about the encounter he had with A.J. and before the officer could ask him more, Ryan shot a question back at him.

"Where's A.J.?"

Ignoring his question, the officer continued to ask, "Do you have proof of all the events last night?"

By then, Ryan was about to blow and considered another strike towards the officer. As he clenched his fist, someone from behind spoke up.

"I saw him."

Both of them turned to look at the person who spoke up. It was the local gardener of the park. He gave a look to Ryan and continued, "I saw him yesterday night. Badly beaten up, stood near the telephone booth and fell asleep on the bench nearby. I was there because I left some of my tools after work. Had to collect them. If you need further information I'll be glad to help. I know the kids here aren't exactly well-mannered, but Ryan here is a good kid."

Ryan looked at the man with a little bit of gratitude. The officer appeared slightly convinced, but he wasn't going to let Ryan get away so soon.

"I need you to follow me back to the station, to clear certain things about the victim. And I want you to tell me more about A.J."

"Is this a murder case?"

"The weapon was not found in the scene of crime. Obviously the murderer took it along. So yes, this is homicide. I'm sorry son."

Ryan didn't say anything but to follow the officer. He didn't appreciate the officer's lack of empathy but he knew he had no place to go - might as well use the police station as a place to crash for a night, and to get first hand information about his mother's case.

He'd hunt down A.J. later.

He wasn't sad or angry anymore. Everything was happening so fast.

He was just...

...numb.

This weekend sucked.

* * *

The weekend, however, was all Kirsten needed. A week with her Prada stolen, a heart-to-heart talk with the person who stole it, lying to her husband, almost lying to her father and a whole new sense of gratefulness within her was just too much. She needed a break. 

Sunbathing by the pool with a good book and a sip of cocktail from time to time was all she wanted. Too bad her husband couldn't join her, he was busy handling some case that just cropped up several hours ago. She didn't blame Sandy - she couldn't - it was her punishment for lying to him. Somehow, the fact that he couldn't be there made her feel a little better for once.

She would think of Ryan from time to time and start comparing between him and Seth. She could draw out a chart or a table but she knew the list would be endless. Nevertheless, she loved her son for who he is, although she wished she could do something to help Ryan. From their conversations she could tell that Ryan was a bright boy, but he never had the chance to show himself.

'Ah..I need to get this off my head for awhile...' Kirsten thought. There were probably hundreds of these kids around and it'll be very stressful to think about each and everyone of them. She continued to read her book - to get her mind off the things that has happened the previous week while hoping it wouldn't repeat itself.

Would it?

Just as she was about to doze off from reading, someone walked towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. That kiss was familiar, and she knew who it came from. She opened her eyes to see a bunch of beautiful lilies right in front of her. Sandy knew she disliked roses, so he got her lilies instead.

"You shouldn't be here too long if you don't want to end up like the pot roast Rosa made last week." said Sandy as he brushed her hair off her face.

"What are you doing back home? I thought some housewife needed you to get rid of her husband."

"Yeah, I met up with her and she was no you. I even thought it was the husband who wanted to get rid of her instead."

Kirsten liked his cheeky comments.

"I was thinking it would be nicer to talk in somewhere cooler," Sandy added.

"You do, don't you?" Kirsten replied with a cheeky grin as she followed him into the house.

And at that time she thought she was the world's happiest woman.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seth was in the shopping mall looking all over for a shirt similar to the one he spilled soda on. Summer wanted it as soon as the weekend is over, and it seemed like it was nowhere to be found. 

As he went into store by store, and getting dissapointed from time to time, he saw two figures of what seemed to be Marissa and Summer. He moved closer but discreetly, not wanting them to be aware of his presence and overheard their conversation,

"You think Seth would be able to find your blouse? I mean, you told him to get you a new one right?"

"Cohen? He'd better. Although it is limited edition, I don't see it being impossible for him to get one. Of course, it won't be easy, which is also why I'm enjoying this."

Seth turned away and walked in the opposite direction, not wanting to bump into them.

This is going to be his longest shopping trip ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello all, I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm terribly sorry. My computer crashed and I had to send it for a repair. Anyway, my ol' faithful is back and wrote Chapter Six as soon as I got it home. Once again, THANK YOU for all the reviews, you people just keep me going. And to those who celebrate the big day, MERRY CHRISTMAS to you! It's the season to be jolly..tralalalala...lalalala... Enjoy.**_

* * *

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of these characters..I've been a good one Santa...

Ryan never liked police stations. He never had a good record with people in uniforms. For once, he wasn't there for his own offence - and for once, he wished he was.

"Look kid, I know all these is bad timing, with Christmas just around the corner and all, I'm sure you're having a hard time here. Just bear with us a bit okay? I'll try to talk to the chief and see if you can be out of here soon." It was the same officer who received Ryan's punch consoling him. Ryan didn't like being called a "kid" and neither did he want that officer's failed attempt of trying to understand. He couldn't care less about Christmas anyway. That holiday never existed for him, it was just a game for rich kids to show off how filthy rich they are through their gifts.

He was feeling tired and slightly hungry. From time to time an officer will bring him something to eat, but none of what he really wanted - the arrest of his mother's murderer. If he had to make a Christmas list this year, A.J. would be on top of it. Ryan had no proof that A.J. did it, but the way he had treated him and Dawn was enough to convince anyone that he was bound to take their lives sooner or later. But why would he do that? Neither Ryan nor Dawn had any money, they weren't in possesion of something valuable either. But every inch of Ryan's mind was making him believe that A.J. did it. Besides, the bullet that pierced Dawn's chest matched the revolver A.J. owned.

Suddenly his focus shifted to Dawn - and Dawn alone. They never got anything for each other for Christmas. Neither felt bad about it, they had more to worry about that emptying their wallets for cheap gifts and wrapping paper - they never even had turkey. But somehow, Ryan felt a little guilty over this small matter. He wondered what was being done to Dawn's body at that moment. When the people concerned are done, what's going to happen to her next? Ryan couldn't afford a funeral arrangement, the local church might help him out. But this was his mother - surely he should pull something together. He _should_. But _could_ he?

And Trey. The officer told him he could see his brother in the next hour. They were going to bring him there to inform Trey about his mother's death.

_What was he going to tell him?

* * *

_

A Monday. Kirsten dreaded Mondays. Mondays meant work, Caleb and stress. Okay, so it was sinful to dread the second one, but anyone who knows Caleb Nichol would agree with her anytime. As a matter of fact, she was already dealing with all three at that moment. Endless phone calls and door knocks with constant requests and complaints or sarcasm in the office was just another ordinary day in Newport for Kirsten.

And as usual, she didn't like it.

Getting tired of flipping files and starring at the computer for the past three hours Kirsten turned on the television to catch up with some entertainment. After all, she did not request for a television in her room for nothing. It was an essential tool to retain her sanity. She didn't mind watching soap operas or even the news just to get work out of her head for a while.

Kirsten lowered her chair and massaged her aching shoulder with one hand as she flipped the channels with the other.

It wasn't long until she was seated upright again.

"Oh my God….." was all she could say as the news about Chino was being reported. The boy in the video looked exactly like Ryan.

'_Who was that lady? Must be someone important to him. He looked pretty upset.' _Kirsten thought to herself as she watched the part Ryan clutched onto Dawn.

Kirsten didn't know why but she knew she had to see him. Just a few days ago this boy was stealing to earn a living, and now he was on the streets punching an officer. Something was horribly wrong – and she was going to find out.

Within minutes her office was empty, with only the sound of the television and flipping papers filling the atmosphere.

* * *

"Cohen."

That voice gave Seth a chill in the spine. He had been avoiding her for the past few days – not picking up her calls and hiding behind every tree every time he saw her were the few successful ways. Until now.

"Oh Summer, hey. There's something different about you today. Did you get a haircut or something? Yeah, it's the haircut isn't it? The fluffy…no...lively look you have makes you look absolutely gorgeous. And you know what? The fact that you look really good today means that you should hang out with some guy who is as equally good looking as you. You shouldn't be seen about with me, you've got a fashion reputation to uphold. I'll do you a favor, I'll pretend we have never met nor spoke to each other. Then you do a one-eighty and we get out of each other's sight. Deal?"

Seth was said all that in one breath and quickly too. He knew his attempt to change the subject was of no use to Summer Roberts, but he had to try anyway.

"Shirt."

Summer was staring right into Seth's eyes, indicating that his attempt had failed. She liked the way Seth goofed up and enjoyed giving him a hard time. Little did she know that she had never paid so much attention to a guy before – in both good and bad ways.

Seth was speechless. He always had something to say, even though most of the time his words did not make any much sense. He looked around as though hoping the students who pass by will be able to tell him what to say to Summer. And there she was, standing right in front of him with her right palm held out waiting for the new shirt he didn't manage to get. Seth was about to open his mouth to save his life but Summer cut him to the chase.

"Lunch is on you Cohen. And Marissa's coming too. But I still want to see that shirt this week. Otherwise the name Saddam will begin to fit you." Summer turned her heels and walked away. Seth was dumbfounded.

'_Just like that? You let Summer Roberts play you out just like that? What kind of a guy are you?'_ was all he could say to himself.

He hated Mondays.

* * *

Walking through grill doors by grill doors gave Ryan an uneasy feeling. From time to time he wanted to just turn and walk away but he knew he couldn't. Trey had to know. An officer unlocked the last door and led Ryan into the room where he sat down waiting for his brother. Just moments later another officer escorted Trey into the room, announcing his presence by saying, "You have 10 minutes."

Trey sat down and looked across the table towards Ryan. He looked like he hadn't slept for weeks, while the cuts and bruises indicated that things hadn't been smooth in Chino. 'What else is knew?' he wondered.

Ryan thought Trey had never looked better. He was clean and healthy looking, unlike how he was back in Chino. 'I might give prison a try sometime,' thought Ryan.

There was a moment of silence between the both of them – one was reluctant to speak while the other was waiting for him to do so. Finally, one gave in.

"Hello, little brother."

Ryan's muscle tensed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE :_** I know this is rather short compared to Chapter Five, please be patient with me and you will soon read a more interesting Chapter Seven.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The first destination Kirsten headed to was Ryan's place in Chino. She regretted not watching the news long enough to find out which police station they brought Ryan to. Going to Chino twice in seven days was a record breaker. If Sandy or Seth found out about this they won't be very happy - Kirsten planned to keep it to herself for the moment. She wondered what Caleb's reaction would be when he found out that she was gone without notice. Mr. Chang was supposed to stop by the office at 2 p.m. she suddenly remembered. As she glanced at her watch she realized Caleb would have found out about her absence half an hour ago.

Kirsten pulled over near Ryan's house. Several officers were tracing the house for more evidence. She stepped out of the car and asked one of the officers on what happened. One of them filled her in briefly and told her where Ryan was brought to. Just as she was about to leave the officer asked what her relationship was to the victim. Kirsten thought for a while - and simply replied,

"I'm her son's friend." And she walked to her car.

* * *

"You look good, Trey." Ryan commented about his brother's clean look while figuring out the way to lay the news to him.

Trey knew that something has happened. There was a slight tremble in his little brother's voice - a sign when something bad occurred. Giving Ryan a little bit of space and time, he replied, "You don't look too shabby yourself."

An awkward silence followed the two-liner. Trey started to look around the room, anywhere but Ryan, not wanting to push him. All Ryan did was to stare at the floor. About two minutes later, Trey began to tap his fingers on the table, creating an unknown yet interesting rhythm. As his impatience built up, the rhythm became faster and faster, interrupting Ryan's thoughts.

"Stop that." Ryan muttered.

Trey stopped.

Ryan looked up.

"Dawn's dead."

Trey's face dropped.

"She was shot." Ryan continued.

He couldn't believe his ears.

"They couldn't find A.J."

Upon hearing this Trey banged his fists on the table and stood up as though he was about to hurt Ryan. Ryan wasn't afraid, but the guard who was observing them urged Trey to calm down and return to his seat.

"He did it. A.J." was all Trey could say.

"But we don't know - "

"OH GODDAMN IT HE DID IT! I KNOW HE DID!" Trey snapped. There were tears in his eyes as his face was red with anger. He looked at Ryan sharply but all Ryan did was to look to the floor again.

Ryan couldn't bear to look at Trey in his eyes because he knew he would not be able to hold back. His heart was heavy and for a moment he felt weak. They both lost their mother, yet he knew he was the only one who could do something about it. Being behind bars he knew there was nothing Trey could do but to grief - something Ryan wanted to do so badly.

Suddenly, in a rather sombre tone, Trey asked, "What about her funeral?"

Ryan did not know what to answer his brother. He had been thinking about ways to come about that matter for the past few hours, but he still had no solution to it. He looked at Trey, who understood his situation. Softly, Ryan replied, "I don't know. But I'll come up with something."

Trey nodded at that lie, realizing the burden his little brother has. He felt useless for not being able to do anything about it. If he wasn't so stupid to be caught and locked up, none of this would have happened. A.J. was not afraid of Ryan or Dawn, but he sure had a little bit of fear towards Trey. He would have been able to protect his family, and his mother...their mother would still be alive.

Ryan slowly stood up, indicating that he was about to leave. Trey followed suit and gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. Somehow, to Ryan the pat was more comforting than any words that could be said. He gave his brother one last look and headed to the door. Before he left the room, he turned around and said to Trey,

"I'll find A.J."

And the door was slammed shut.

* * *

Seth had been waiting at the restaurant like what seemed forever. Finishing his fifth glass of water to sustain his hunger, he glanced at the clock in the restaurant - Summer was an hour late. Seth took out his cell phone and began dialing her number. Suddenly, a familiar ring tone was heard near by – she was already standing at the doorway.

"You're late." Seth told her as he pulled the seat for her.

"I know." Summer replied as though she did it on purpose.

As Seth sat down, he gaped. "You got your shirt! It's cleaned!"

"No, Cohen, I BOUGHT another one, and easily too. I can't believe you couldn't get one for me. But then again, it's always a joy to see you nervous and guilty from time to time." Summer shot back a grin at him as she flipped the menu.

Seth was speechless, _how could she be so mean_, he thought. He felt like strangling her there and then for making him walk round the mall looking like a lost puppy and letting her fool him into giving her a treat. And not forgetting the hour late part. He was burning. Covering his anger by flipping the menu and holding it high so that Summer wouldn't see him scowl, Seth raised his hand to waiter as a sign that he was ready to make an order. Before he could speak, Summer cut him to the chase by placing her order first.

"I'll have a rib-eye steak with one of your finest wine, the red one, I can't stand the white. Also, I'll have that lobster dish with caviar, less cheese topping please."

"And you sir?"

"Just a salad and …some plain water." By then Seth had already forgotten about his hunger and was more concerned about the amount of money left in his wallet.

"Funny, I was an hour late I thought you'd be very hungry by now Cohen." Summer was obviously oblivious to what Seth was feeling at that moment as she continued, "I can't believe you couldn't find my shirt, I took a peek at the mall and there it was. Of course I would have waited for you to find it but I guess you were as blind as I thought. Thanks for the dinner tonight though."

Seth finished his sixth glass of water and said nothing. Finally sensing something wasn't right Summer remained silent. The entire meal went very quietly. When Seth was done, he asked Summer if she needed a ride home. She declined, saying that she drove there and Seth immediately got up to pay the bill and bid her goodbye. Before he left, he placed a gift-wrapped object on the table. Summer opened it curiously and when she saw what was inside, a mountain of guilt came over her.

It was the shirt.

Seth found it.

* * *

Ryan suddenly felt lonely. After seeing his brother being brought back into his cell again made him feel like there was no one else to listen to him – even Dawn was not there anymore.

Ryan sat on the bench with his hands on his face and elbows on his lap. He thought about A.J. _Did he really kill her? If he didn't, then where the hell is he?_

He was tired, so tired. He did not have a proper sleep at all for the past few days. How could he when there was so much on his shoulders? He was hoping that the cops would clear him and let him leave soon so that he could start to find A.J.

But there was one more thing – his mother's funeral.

Ryan tried to think hard of the ways to get the money. He could rob, but the last thing he needed was to end up in jail and not be able to do anything about it at all. His head was hurting, Ryan felt like he wanted to cry.

In the midst of his sorrow, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Ryan looked up. It was a friendly face, one that he had come to know and trust.

Kirsten.

When she saw how he looked, her heart sank. She was surprised of the feeling as well, it was as though Ryan was important to her – maybe he was. The boy who stole from her and the boy who worked at the construction site now looked completely different. He looked pale and tired, although he tried to smile, she could see the obvious sadness and tiredness behind those pair of eyes. She felt a lump in her throat.

"Hey, Ryan," she greeted softly.

"Hey. Dawn…." Ryan began.

"…I know. I'm sorry."

"You think you can get me out of here?"

"I already did. Let's go get some coffee."

Even though she hadn't done anything major, Ryan could already feel a certain comfort within her presence – and that was all he needed.

The day was getting dark – and Kirsten knew she owe certain people some explanation. But she was more concerned for Ryan now, quite aware that he had nowhere to go.

She needed a talk with Sandy. It's about time to tell the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was winter already. It never snows in California, but somehow, it felt really cold for Ryan. Maybe it was because of the weather, or maybe it was because there wasn't any sign of happiness to warm him up. They did not go for coffee as planned as Ryan suggested that he could use a good walk. Kirsten agreed – it was also another way to have a talk with Ryan, something she felt he badly needed. As they walked along the sidewalks of Orange County neither of them spoke for awhile – Ryan had too much to say, while Kirsten did not know how to start. They had walked for the past fifteen minutes, and for Kirsten the silence was deafening.

"Ryan …" Uttered Kirsten, unsure of what to say.

"I'm fine." Ryan's reply was curt, but sensing his slight rudeness he continued, "Thanks for getting me out of there, I appreciate it."

Relieved that he actually said something, Kirsten went on, "You're welcome. If there is anything else that I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"Why are you being so kind to me? No offence Kirsten, but most people your kind would look down upon people my kind." Ryan didn't sound harsh or suspicious, just curious.

"Well Ryan, I don't usually give people much credit either, it's one of the bad points that I have. And you – you stole from me – I know that should have led to some sort of resentment but after I got to know you, well, a part of you after the talk that we had, I have concluded that you're not such a bad person after all. Believe me, I've seen worse."

She thought she saw a little curve at one corner of Ryan's mouth, and that encouraged her to continue,

"About Dawn…"

Ryan turned to look at her.

"She needs a proper funeral. I know we're not all that close but I also know that you might have a little problem in that area. If you'll allow me, I'll make sure that she gets her final respect in a suitable condition. After all, we do want her to rest in peace. What do you think?"

Ryan wasn't sure of what to say. Who is this lady that God has sent? What has he done to deserve such treatment and understanding? Touched, Ryan placed his right hand on Kirsten's left arm and said softly, "Thanks."

Kirsten responded by placing her right hand on his left arm in return and nodded with a smile. "It's getting chilly out here, let's go back to the car. Where are you heading to tonight?"

Suddenly it occurred to Ryan that he had nowhere to go to that night. His place was sealed for further investigations, while Teresa and Arturo would gladly welcome him, their parents might object to that idea. He looked at Kirsten once more, and as though reading his mind, she said,

"I think my husband and son would like some extra company anyway."

"I can't…"

"You already accepted my offer to arrange your mother's funeral, and you're fretting to accept the offer of staying a day or two at my place? At least after the funeral is over. Let me, let me just make sure till then, everything's okay…that you're okay."

It all happened so fast for Ryan. A little by little he could feel his burden being lifted up. He was too tired to decline any of Kirsten's offers, but as a person who stands strong for himself, he said, "When the day comes, or, when things aren't so messed up, I'll pay you back Kirsten."

Gradually, it did not feel so cold for Ryan anymore as they walked back to the car.

* * *

"You just done it, I think it went too far, don't you think?" Marissa's voice at the other end of the phone clearly warned Summer that she had done something horribly bad. Not wrong, but bad.

"I know, but I thought he couldn't find the shirt and he would have given up!" Summer sank onto her bed with the cordless in her hand, still pressed onto her right ear.

"Well, obviously he was willing to go the extra mile. I mean, it's not surprising is it? Seth has got a thing for you since third grade! If he hasn't given up hope throughout the years, why should he now?"

Summer hated when other people made more sense than her, but she knew her best friend was right.

"What am I going to do? Tell me Marissa, what does it take to make it up to a sixteen year old Jewfro comic freak?"

"Umm…more comics?"

The answer sounded stupid for a second, but it was probably the best solution.

"God I feel like I'm getting a gift for a ten year old."

"A ten year old that appeals to you."

"But I don't know what kind of comics Cohen likes!" Summer's voice was getting more and more pitchy.

"Then take him to the store and let him pick on his own." Marissa, on the other hand, sounded a little bit annoyed.

"You mean I have to face him? Talk to him? I was actually thinking of the place-and-run thing."

"You mean hit-and-run."

"No, PLACE-and-run. In Cohen's case I thought I'd just get him the comic book, PLACE it into his locker or something and RUN away."

"Summer Roberts running away?"

"Like I have a choice."

"But you don't know what comic he's into."

"Which is why I need to find out."

"From whom? His parents?"

"And they'll eventually tell him about me, and his ego will super-size up."

"And you wouldn't want that."

"Which tells me that…"

"…you don't have any other choice…"

"…but to bring him to the store to take his pick. Got it."

"It usually takes awhile for it to sink in, but this was shorter than I expected." Marissa smirked.

"HEY."

"Just kidding."

"Right. Now all that's left is that I've got to figure out what to say to him when I meet him."

"Good luck girl."

"Thanks. Need it. Good night."

"Good night."

Summer hung up the phone. She sat upright and thought for awhile. What was she going to say to Seth? In a split second she took out a piece of paper and started scribbling.

* * *

On their way to Kirsten's place, they were both silent. Ryan was figuring out what to do or act when he meets her family, while Kirsten was simply figuring out what to say to her husband. She somehow knew that Sandy wouldn't be mad, after all, she was the cynical one in the family. But she knew Sandy would want a good explanation somehow – he deserved one.

As she pulled by the driveway she saw that Sandy was already waiting for her by the porch.

"Honey, where have you been? Caleb called up and said you left the office without notice, I called your cell but there was no answer." By then Sandy was embracing his wife and kissing her on the forehead. Kirsten could clearly tell that her husband was worried. She unzipped her handbag and checked her phone, only to be told that there were seventeen missed calls, and all from the same person. She then realized that her phone was in silent mode, the vibration wasn't good enough to tell her that someone was eagerly looking for her.

"Oh, honey, I had it on silent mode, I'm so sorry," Kirsten was still wondering how to break the news to her husband.

"It's okay, just as long as you're safe, that's all. Come on in, I'll fix you a nice, warm bath and you can tell me what happened bit by bit."

Sandy's caring nature towards Kirsten made her feel bad that she was about to tell him something he may not approve of. Slowly, she released herself from Sandy's arms and took a step backwards.

"Honey, what's the matter?" asked Sandy, rather surprised.

Kirsten turned back to the car and gave a signal for Ryan to get off. Slowly, Ryan opened the door and closed it back gently once he got out of the car as though a little more noise might aggravate the situation that was about to come.

Seeing Ryan's messy state, Sandy was curious who this young man might be. "Friend of Seth's?"

Kirsten slowly shook her head and answered, "No, a friend of mine."

Carefully, Ryan walked towards Sandy and held out a hand, "Hi, Mr. Cohen."

Still lost at what was happening, Sandy shook Ryan's hand but did not utter a word as though that gesture was customary and did not realize that he was even doing it.

"This…" said Kirsten slowly, "…is Ryan Atwood."

"Hello, Ryan." Sandy said as he nodded his head. "I'm Sandy."

"Ryan will be staying with us for these few days. He…uh…well, Sandy, we need to have a little talk."

"Sure, well, Ryan, Rosa will show you to the guest room and Kirsten will tell me what is going on soon enough. But before that, you look like you could use a nice bath yourself. Long day?"

It sure felt like a whole long miserable year to Ryan, but he only muttered, "Uh…yeah…sort of. Sorry for the trouble."

"Kirsten isn't exactly the kind of person who likes everyone she sees, not even my father-in-law. So if she can trust you and let you spend a few nights here, you are welcome to do so."

Ryan did not know whether to feel relieved or amused because Sandy seemed like a nice guy to him. And nice guys, in Ryan's world, do not exist anymore. As Rosa led Ryan to the room, Sandy turned back to face his wife.

"Okay, you can start by telling me who he is, exactly."

Bit by bit, just as what Sandy told Ryan, Kirsten explained the whole situation to him. At last, as Kirsten seemed a little out of breath from the long story, Sandy broke into a smile and told her gently.

"Well, if you can trust a person who stole from you more than your own father, I don't think I'll have a problem doing that either."

Kirsten was so relieved and happy that her husband understood her. Planting a light kiss on his lips, she uttered "Thank you" and gave her husband a warm hug. When they broke, Sandy told Kirsten,

"You know what? Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all, perhaps this kid could teach Seth a thing or two about life."

Just as Kirsten was about to reply to her husband's remark, a loud frantic voice made them jump.

"MOM!"


End file.
